Just Say Yes
by the0voice0from0above
Summary: Destiel AU: Dean's determined to get the blushing bookstore owner, Castiel Novak, to fall to his knees for him Warnings: horrible, vulgar sex


_Just Say Yes_

_Summary: Dean's determined to get the blushing bookstore owner, Castiel Novak, to fall to his knees for him._

_Warnings: horrible, vulgar sex. I wrote this all in one go without editing, sorry. I wanted to write some sex and now that's its out of my system I can't be assed to check it. Read it or leave it. _

_Also available in PDF form. PM me._

_A/N: I'm now on tumblr! the0voice0from0above. tumblr. com_

* * *

There was a guy who owned a bookstore downtown, two blocks from Singer Auto Repair that Dean wanted to fuck. _Novad Novels _or _Novak_ something along those lines. He supposed he should know the name of the place since he had visited it often enough. Not that he read many books. Dean hated reading but Cas was there and it was worth lying through his teeth about authors he'd never heard of just to stare at the guy. He was _that _hot. Dark hair, blue eyes, thick lips. Dean wanted to spread him out on his king-sized bed, finger his ass, which _had _to be tight, and plough him into next week. Problem was Castiel wasn't the type of person to go for a one night stand. Hell, he wasn't the type of person to have sex, period. He looked like he needed it though. Some of the looks he'd given Dean in the past and been so transparent he might as well have had a neon sign glowing above his head exclaiming, "Fuck me!" But it was all irrelevant because the fact remained that Dean couldn't charm him into bed. Every tactic, every angle, Dean had tried was a bust. It was embarrassing really.

Dean liked to think he was a good looking guy. He liked to think he could get anyone to hop into bed with him if he set his mind to it but Cas was impossible, a tough nut to crack. Tonight, however, Dean had a plan. More of a last resort than anything well thought out but a plan nonetheless, and he had a feeling it was going to work. That's why Dean found himself pulling up outside the bookstore, ten minutes before it closed, to try, once again, to woo Cas into bed. Or to his knees. Dean wasn't picky.

...

From behind the counter, Castiel saw the headlights of the sleek black Impala cut through the winter darkness and pull up outside. His heart began racing. He knew exactly who it belonged to. Dean Winchester. Possibly the most beautiful man Castiel had ever laid eyes on and one of the most forward. Every week he visited Castiel's store with a new chat up line, a new way of asking him out, and every week Castiel turned him down. There was no good reason to deny Dean especially since Castiel hadn't been laid in over four years. He winced mentally. Four years with nothing but his hand for company.

After breaking up with his childhood sweetheart, the only person Castiel had any sexual experience with, he hadn't had the courage to date and subsequent to his embarrassing attempt at a one night stand which he still refused to think about, Castiel had given up on the whole charade. Of course, that was before he met Dean. If it wasn't for his own painful awkwardness and shyness, Castiel would have given in to him months ago.

The little bell above the door jingled when Dean, looking impossibly sexy in his leather jacket and faded jeans, entered the empty shop. Already Castiel's palms were sweating against the surface of the counter. Anticipation thrummed through him. He watched Dean approach, wondering what his new tactic would be.

As usual Dean had a confident, cocky smile on his face as sauntered up to the counter.

Castiel unconsciously licked his lips.

"Hey, Cas," he said casually.

"He—" Castiel swallowed. "Hello," he replied, red in the face. Why did he have to blush?! Looking away, Castiel pretended to straighten up a stack of half price books sitting beside the cash register. Anything to avoid Dean's heavy gaze.

"So, you finish in ten minutes, huh?"

Castiel nodded, eyes still on the hardbacks in front of him.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna flip the sign to closed anyway. You don't mind getting off ten minutes early do you?"

"I, um, I—what?" stuttered Castiel but Dean was already flipping the sign on the door over. Then he came back, sliding out of his leather jacket and dropping it on the counter. Castiel stared in disbelief as Dean walked around it to stand before him, so close that Castiel tried to back up only to find there wasn't enough room. His back hit the wall, eyes wide. "D-Dean?"

Dean was looking at him. Just looking. His dark green gaze flicked over Castiel's face, his lips, his eyes, his hair. "Do you wanna suck my dick?"

Castiel's insides jolted with heat. "E-excuse me?!" he squeaked. His heart might have stopped. He couldn't tell. Was he breathing?

"I said. . . do you want to suck my dick?" repeated Dean slowly, confidently. There wasn't even the smallest sign of embarrassment on Dean. The complete opposite to Castiel who was wondering, somewhere in the back of his mind, if he was hyperventilating.

"I. . .I. . ."

Dean raised a brow.

"I. . .D-Dean, this is a. . .I'm working! There are windows!" He gestured frantically to the bay windows displaying the dark, empty streets outside.

"We're behind the counter."

"But. . .I. . ." Castiel couldn't get a single coherent sentence out of his mouth.

"I know you want me," Dean looked pointedly at Castiel's very obvious erection, "and to be honest, Cas, I haven't been able to fuck anyone in months 'cause I can't get you out of my head so I'm suffering a serious case of blue balls here."

Castiel gaped.

"All right, bit of an exaggeration," conceded Dean. "I've been beating it, but who wants to fuck their right hand?"

Castiel closed his mouth. "Dean, I. . .I can't, I've never. . .I have but. . .it wasn't—"

"How about this? I'll ask you again but the only thing you can say is "yes" or "no"—"

"But I—"

Dean held up a hand and moved closer until all Castiel could smell was Dean's cologne and the residual scent of leather. He lowered his voice. "All you can say is "yes" or "no", got it?"

Adrenaline was pumping through Castiel's veins. He was shaking with something, whether it was nerves, excitement, anticipation or all three he didn't know.

Dean was waiting for an answer. Castiel knew him well enough that if he said "no", Dean would leave which was why it wasn't an option. Drawing up what little to no courage Castiel had, he pulled at the end of his tie, twisting it around his finger, and whispered, "Yes." Castiel carefully watched Dean's face for his reaction, saw the faint surprise there.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to suck my dick?"

Castiel's own cock was throbbing. "Yes," he breathed.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

His breath caught somewhere in his throat.

"Cas?" said Dean. He was close enough now that his thigh was pressing against Castiel's erection. Castiel whimpered, clutching at Dean's biceps. "Cas? Answer me. Do you want me to fuck you?"

He pressed harder and Castiel gasped. "Yes."

Dean nodded. "Thought so." He stepped back, putting just enough space between them to unzip his jeans and pull out his long, thick cock.

Castiel stared, heart pounding. Was he really going to do this?

He felt Dean lightly press his shoulder and, because Castiel's legs were wobbly, he fell to his knees. He looked up at Dean who was watching him with dark, almost black eyes, then at his erection which was level with Castiel's face and wet at the tip. "Do it," murmured Dean.

With shaking hands Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock. Like a virgin he stroked it once, then twice and blushed, fire hot, when Dean said gruffly, "Tighter."

Castiel held a bit tighter and stroked again. He tried to do the same things he liked when he masturbated, including swiping his thumb over the slit, and at Dean's shaky exhale, he figured he wasn't doing too badly.

"Now suck me," said Dean, voice rough.

Doing as he was told, Castiel tentatively licked the head of Dean's cock, massaging the tip with his tongue. The answering groan he received encouraged Castiel to be bolder and slipped his lips over the thickness, sucking hard.

Dean's hand came up to press the back of Castiel's head and it shouldn't have turned him on so much to have a hand there but it did. Castiel moaned around Dean's length, taking more of his cock until it was pushing at the back of his throat.

"Fuck," hissed Dean. "I should've known. . .Christ. I should have known you were a cock slut."

At his words Castiel's dick jerked, spurting precome. He could feel his underwear sticking to the head and palmed it with a groan. Castiel hadn't deep throated in years, so he had to swallow a few times and breathe steadily through his nose to control his gag reflex but when he did, Dean's cock slipped easily in and out of his mouth.

"Yeah," panted fingers knotted in Castiel's short hair. "Yeah, that's it." He thrust his hips forward and Castiel almost choked. He went so deep his balls hit Castiel's chin. "You can take all of it can't you? Look at you. Fuck!"

Dean was thrusting into his mouth, moving faster. Castiel slapped a palm to edge of the counter as Dean backed him against the wall, caging him in, holding him in place while he fucked his throat. There was a heat building inside Castiel, one he'd never felt before. With each thrust of Dean's hips, with each slide of his cock along Castiel's tongue and throat, he grew hotter. His skin burned.

The store was quiet enough that only the wet sound of Dean's cock pushing in and out of Castiel's lips, his moans and occasional, "fuck, yeah," could be heard and, behind the counter, under the fluorescent lighting, practically in public, it made it all the more crude.

Castiel loved it.

"Bet you've been aching for a big cock in your mouth, huh, Cas?" He snapped his hips particularly hard and Castiel's eyes watered. "Bet you can't wait to have my cock up your ass. I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Just like you want. Then you're gonna ride me. Gonna fuck yourself on my dick."

Castiel was breathing fast through his nose, saliva and precome dripped down his chin. He couldn't believe his orgasm was already rising. It was on the periphery. Almost there. He would only have to touch himself, maybe just grip his cock and he would come, he knew it, but he wanted Dean to make him come. He wanted his climax to be forced out of him. Instead of dipping his hand into his pants, he slid it into Dean's open jeans, feeling the muscles in his ass move as he thrust into Castiel's mouth.

Even in his first, and only, relationship Castiel had never had sex as dirty as this. It had been controlled, pleasurable, yes, but not vulgar. Not animalistic or lust driven. He had certainly never choked on a dick before and during the long four years of his involuntary abstinence Castiel had had more than one or two fantasies of being viciously taken.

And Dean was taking him.

Dean was fucking him, fucking his face, how he'd always wanted to be fucked. Without pretence and with abandon. And that thought alone pushed him another notch towards the edge. He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Gonna come, Cas?" panted dean. "Gonna come for me? I wanna see you. Let me see you come."

Castiel scrambled to get his pants undone. He freed his cock but even the slightest touch was too much, his balls tightened and he came spectacularly, crying out around the heavy weight of Dean's dick.

"Oh, _fu-uck_!" Dean slammed into Castiel's mouth and spilled, pulse after pulse of come down his throat. Despite swallowing as much as Castiel could take while he was shuddering from his own climax, some still dripped out of his mouth, over his lips.

Dean's hips twitched as Castiel licked his cock clean only stopping when Dean pulled his hair.

"Christ," muttered Dean, slumping against the counter.

A fresh blush coloured Castiel's face. He quickly tucked himself back in and snatched a box of tissues to wipe away the impressive mess on his previously pristine shirt and the smears on his chin. A long silence passed in which Castiel didn't dare look at Dean. What was supposed to happen now?

"So."

Thankfully, Dean had pulled his pants back up; Castiel didn't need another reason to blush profusely.

"That was fucking hot," said Dean.

Castiel shifted his weight from one foot to the other. A quick glance told him Dean was still staring at him, not like he expected Castiel to say something but as though he just wanted to look.

Castiel's face flamed hotter. When Dean remained silent, Castiel was forced to look up and meet his gaze. There was a smile on the man's face, something akin to affection. Not knowing what to do or say, Castiel looked away.

"Come on, let's go," said Dean eventually.

Castiel's head snapped up. "I—excuse me?"

Dean picked his leather jacket up. "We're going back to my place."

"W-what?"

Dean raised a brow. "I'm gonna fuck you, right? We can do it here but. . ." He looked around at the spotlessly clean bookstore with scepticism. "We'd probably break something."

"But. . .what. . ."

"Oh, I almost forgot. . ." Dean slung an arm around Castiel's waist, drawing him in close to his body, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Castiel blinked.

"My place?"

Castiel opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and stuttered, "Y-yes."

"Awesome," said Dean.

And Castiel couldn't think of a more fitting word.

...


End file.
